lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League: Darkseid War
Darkseid's Invasion [DC Opening Credits] [Radio transmission sound] Amazonian PA: This is the Amazonian refugee vessel. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points from Earth. voice becomes more desperate and pleading Our crew is made up of Amazonian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft! the ship, Desaad walks among the bodies of dead Amazons. Madame Xanadu, badly wounded, reaches out as if she would stop Desaad as he passes, but lacks the strength. Desaad steps over them with no mind as he speaks, as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor. Desaad: Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the New God of Tyranny... You may think this is suffering... no. it is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... Godfrey stabs one of the lingering Amazons for even in death, you have become Furies of Darkseid. stands with the Furies. He watches Darkseid, shrouded in darkness and light, a vague silhouette. Darkseid: [Looking out the large window we saw at the end of Wonder Woman: Armageddon'']'' I understand the agony that loss brings. To believe with absolute certainty that you are destined to win, but rejected by the cosmos at the last moment. Diana by the neck of her breastplate. She struggles feebly. It's is a sorrow that we are all struck by. You cannot fight the inevitable curse of destiny. It comes without warning or mercy. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I AM. holds up his hand to reveal energies from the Unwritten Book, which contained Motherbox Shard Zeta. Diana: being held by Darkseid with one huge hand wrapping around her head; blood drools from her mouth You talk too much. Darkseid: Circe Give me the Spellbook or I will end your sister. I will not ask again. Furies heft their weapons or smirks, as appropriate. Circe: I care not for her. You may do as you wish. face expresses surprise briefly before pressing his fist to Diana's left temple. His fist glows brightly with red energy. Diana screams hoarsely. Circe: losing her cool demeanour almost immediately as Diana suffers, and breaks after only a few moments ALRIGHT, STOP! Diana: We don't have the Spellbook. It was destroyed on Themyscira. [Circe glances at Diana like she knows something she doesn't. She lifts her right hand into the air and the Spellbook reveals itself.] Diana: You really are the worst, sister. Circe: holding the Spellbook out to Darkseid and advancing I assure you, sister... the sun will shine on us again. Darkseid: Your optimism is misplaced, Amazon. Circe: Well, for one thing, I'm not an Amazon. And for another... we have a sixfold god. is a reference to a line in DC's Justice League. looks to his right just as a red and electric mass slams into him. Circe dives for Diana, pulling both of them out of the way as the Spellbook slides across the floor, and Shazam charges Darkseid. He pummels Darkseid, forcing him backwards and shoving him into the wall of the ship. Desaad stops Mantis from interfering. Desaad: Let him have his fun. pries Shazam's hands away; an expression of surprise and fear crosses his face. After several hard blows, Darkseid picks up Shazam and slams him to the deck, defeated. Diana slams a metal bar across Darkseid's back to no avail, is kicked across the deck by Darkseid and is promptly bound in metal debris by Desaad to keep him from interfering further. Madame Xanadu: Prays Old Gods… let the magic flow through me one last time... summons Order Magic, which carries Shazam away; she meets Diana's eye. Darkseid: A foolish mistake. borrows Glorious Godfrey's glaive and stabs Xanadu through the heart, twisting the blade in the wound. Diana: NO!!! Darkseid kills Xanadu You're going to die for that! Desaad: Diana's mouth with his telekinesis Shh. Desaad: before Darkseid, offering up the Spellbook My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two shards of the Motherbox. The universe will lie within your grasp. crushes the Spellbook, revealing the Shard inside. He blows some of the flakes of burnt paper away, his armour absorbing the Shard into itself, and is momentarily rocked by the surge of energy that pulses as his armour subtly reshapes itself. Darkseid: Two Shards remain, on Planet Earth. Acquire them and bring them to Apokolips. Granny Goodness: Kneeling My liege, we will not fail you. Circe: from behind the Furies cheerfully If I might interject… if you're going to Earth, you may want a guide. I do have some experience in that area. Thanos: Unimpressed Your invasion of Earth was pitiful. Circe':' That's a bit harsh. But my liege Darkseid, I... Circe... Princess of Themyscira... significantly at Diana Daughter of Zeus... the rightful Queen of the Land of Fables... the Weaver of myth... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity. squints and notices a dagger materialize in Circe's hand. Circe braces herself, thrusts upward with lightning speed and attempts to stab Darkseid, but is telekinetically frozen in place by him before the point could strike home. Darkseid: "Undying." A pitiful lie from a pitiful worm! twists the dagger out of Circe's hand with his right hand, then takes hold of Circe's neck with his hand and lifts her to eye level. Circe struggles, kicking, as her throat is squeezed. She makes eye contact with Diana before Darkseid increases his force on Circe's neck. Circe: up on fighting against Darkseid You will... never stop... those who... are good. crushes Circe's neck, killing her. A solemn yet contempt look covers his face Darkseid: over and drops Circe's body in front of Diana. She had a second chance at life. She should have taken it. shoots beams from his eyes, with the energy wriggling into the ship, and summons a Boom Tube to teleport away with the Furies. Diana: No… Circe…. is released from her bonds. She crawls over to Circe's body -- which, unlike in Wonder Woman: Underworld, has not returned to its Queen of Fables-esque form -- and lays her head down on Circe's chest, shedding tears for all that she has lost. The ship explodes. Order Magic continues its journey, bringing Shazam across space to Earth. of Mystery, New York City Zatara, Mistress of Magic, proceeds down the main steps of the House with Bobo, the Detective Chimp. Zatanna: in casual American clothes. Are you kidding? You don't have any money? Bobo: in formal detective clothing. How am I to study the spiritual if I am too connected to the physical? Zatanna: The spiritual cannot save you from food cravings. Bobo: Oh, wait, I think I have 200. Zatanna: Dollars? Bobo: Azarath coins. Zatanna: Which is? Bobo: Same price as a human soul. So, two bucks. Zatanna: sighs, but not in an unkind manner. What do you want? Bobo: Would it be racist to say bananas? crash-lands through the House's stairs. Zatanna magically dons her magician outfit and jumps over to the hole alongside Bobo. Billy Batson: Darkseid is coming. He's coming... Zatanna: a confused look with Bobo Who? Screen: ''Justice League: Darkseid War'' Bruce Meets Zatanna Park, Gotham City, day. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are walking and having a conversation. Bruce Wayne: Slow down, slow down. I'm being serious. Selina Kyle: slightly and talking over him You're being weird. Bruce Wayne: talking over her No, I'm not. Selina Kyle: You've lost me. Bruce Wayne: Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee? Selina Kyle: Yeah. Bruce Wayne: Okay, and then you're like, "Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?", "Oh! Someone's watching," "I'm gonna go in my pants." Selina Kyle: Right. And then you wake up, and in real life, you actually have to pee. Bruce Wayne: Yes. Selina Kyle: Yeah. Everybody has that. Bruce Wayne: Right! That's the point that I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night, I dreamt we had a kid. And it felt so real. We named him after your uncle. Uh, what was his name? Selina Kyle: in understanding Right. Bruce Wayne: Terry! Terry. Selina Kyle: So you woke up, and thought that we were... Bruce Wayne: Expecting. Selina Kyle: Yeah. Bruce Wayne: excited Yes? Selina Kyle: her head No. Bruce Wayne: I had a dream about it. It was so real. Selina Kyle: If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that. unties his jacket sleeves and taps Bruce's bat-shaped chest attachment. Bruce Wayne: I'm glad you brought this up because it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nanoparticles. Selina Kyle: It's not helping your case, OK? Bruce Wayne: No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a- Selina Kyle: Insistently You don't need that. Bruce Wayne: I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future us, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know... Selina Kyle: Shirts? Bruce Wayne: You know me so well. You finish all my sentences. Selina Kyle: You should have shirts in your closet. Bruce Wayne: Yeah. You know what? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Win-stone. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Not ever. I should promise you. Selina Kyle: Yes. Bruce Wayne: I will. kisses Selina. comes through a portal. Zatanna: Bruce Wayne, I'm Zatanna Zatara. I need you to come with me. Oh, and congratulations on the wedding, by the way. and Selina are understandably shocked. Bruce Wayne: What the... er, why do you want me to come with you? Zatanna: '''We need your help. It's not an exaggeration to say that the fate of the multiverse is at stake. '''Bruce Wayne: And who's "we"? Billy Batson: from behind Zatanna, visibly shaken Been a long time, Bruce. Bruce Wayne: surprised Billy? Bruce Banner: Selina. Selina Kyle: Hi. Bruce Wayne: You okay? gives Bruce a desperate hug, not answering. After everything he has been through, we understand. The Six Shards at the House of Mystery. Bobo: magic to show the universe and a complete Motherbox. From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Godwave, or what you would call the Big Bang, created the universe. Among the first creations were the first gods, and they found a way to contain the power of the Godwave in a machine called the Motherbox. Zatanna: Motherbox breaks into five out of six shards, which become different objects. ''Fearing the power was too much, the first gods split the Motherbox into six shards, which later became six powerful artifacts. The Spellbook. The Sage Force. The Unwritten Book. The Anti-Life Equation. The Spear of Destiny. And the Ruby of Life. ''reveals the amulet around her neck, the aforementioned Ruby of Life, which glows a soft red Bruce Wayne: attentive Tell me his name again. Billy Batson: Darkseid. He's a plague, Bruce. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Circe and Roger Hayden. The attack on Metropolis, he was behind it! Bruce Wayne: to himself This is it... What's our timeline? Billy Batson: I dunno. He has the Unwritten Book and Circe's Spellbook, which makes him the strongest creature in the entire universe. If he gets his hands on all six Shards, Bruce... Zatanna: He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of. Bruce Wayne: against a treadmill, stretching like he's about to go for a run. Did you seriously just say "hitherto undreamt of"? Zatanna: Are you seriously leaning on the Cosmic Treadmill? Bruce Wayne: Is that what this is...? smacks Bruce's arm, surprising him. Bruce Wayne: offended himself I'm going to allow that. If Darkseid needs all six, why don't we destroy the one around your neck? Zatanna: That's not an option. Bobo: We swore an oath to protect the Ruby of Life. Bruce Wayne: And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavour after me, so... Zatanna: Batman's Blueberry Explosion? Bruce Wayne: It's not bad. Zatanna: A bit chalky. Bobo: ''' Strawberry Shazam Sizzle is our favourite. '''Billy Batson: That's a thing? Bruce Wayne: My point is: things change. Zatanna: Our oath to protect the Ruby of Life cannot change. The Ruby may be the best chance we have against Darkseid. Bruce Wayne: And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us. Zatanna: Well, if we don't do our jobs. Bruce Wayne: condescending What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals? Zatanna: calm Protecting the multiverse, douchebag. seriously can't tell who's sarcasm is better. Billy Batson: Okay, guys, could we stop this fighting right now? Thing is, we have this Shard. We know where it is. Red Tornado is out there somewhere with another one of them, and we have to find him now. Bruce Wayne: Awkwardly I'm afraid that's going to be a problem. Billy Batson: What do you mean? Bruce Wayne: Two weeks ago, Red turned off his transponder. He's offline. Billy Batson: What? Bruce, you lost another super bot? Bruce Wayne: I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving. Zatanna: Well then, who can find him? Bruce Wayne: to himself Shit. the others in a normal tone Probably Clark Kent. Zatanna: in exasperation Wonderful. Bruce Wayne: Maybe. But... Sighs Billy Batson: the events of Superman: Gods Among Us Call him. Bruce Wayne: It's not that easy. You've been in space for the past two years, you've missed some things. Billy Batson: What things, Bruce? Bruce Wayne: The Justice League broke up. We're done. Billy Batson: surprised and slightly let-down Broke up? Like a band? Like One Direction? Bruce Wayne: Supes and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms. Billy Batson: pleading Bruce, listen to me. Diana's dead. Darkseid is coming. You and Clark have gotta get over this, or else... everyone dies. hesitates, before pulling out the cellular phone Clark mailed him, muttering 'flip phone'. It seems as though he brings it everywhere, always ready to call his lost friend. Before clicking "Call", he pauses, distracted by an unusual rumbling. The Furies' Invasion Bruce Wayne: Zatanna, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you? Zatanna: to her left, seeing her hair shaking Not at the moment, no. looks at the Shazam-made opening through the ceiling and sees debris flying by outside. He exits the House through the front door and scans the chaotic surroundings, the camera shaking around in this following long take to illustrate the chaos -- people running and screaming in alarm, traffic becoming impossibly tangled, a litter-filled wind like a nor'easter's. A woman falls nearly at his feet and he helps her up. Bruce Wayne: You okay? woman ignores him and runs away. A car crashes in on a pole behind Bruce. Bruce Wayne: Help him! Bobo, Zatanna! Billy Batson: You guys go, I got it! Bruce Wayne: on his sunglasses ORACLE, what am I looking at? ORACLE: Not sure, I'm working on it. Bruce Wayne: Hey! You might wanna keep that Ruby safe, Z! Zatanna: of lilac magic radiate from her hands and eyes. I might have to use it. mechanical hum grows louder as Bruce approaches the intersection. As he turns the corner, he sees a huge circular ship floating over Infantino Street. a school bus, the hairs on Barry Allen's arms spark with gold lightning. He looks out the window and sees the ship. Barry Allen: his best friend in the seat in front of him Manny, hey. I need you to cause a distraction. Manuel Lago: around and sees the spaceship Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship! scramble to the windows in the back to see the spaceship. puts his mask on and quickly phases out of the emergency exit on the opposite side of the bus. School Bus Driver, Geoff Johns: What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before? jumps out the window, ridding himself of his usual clothes, and runs on the water beneath him, making his way hastily towards the ship. Bruce Wayne: ORACLE, evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders. ORACLE: Will do. Zatanna: Pots ni ecalp! burst of blue magic comes from Zatanna, trapping the ship in place. Zatanna playfully smirks at Bruce. The dust clears. Bruce is begrudgingly amused for a split second. Desaad and Mantis exit the ship by transmat. Desaad: Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Furies of Darkseid. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to... Bruce Wayne: the familiarly defiant 2008 Bruce Wayne I'm sorry, Earth is closed for today. You better pack it up-- now. Desaad: at Zatanna Shardkeeper... to Bruce Does this chattering animal speak for you? Zatanna: The only one who speaks for me is myself. shields are readied with her fists, stepping forward. But you’re trespassing in this city and on this planet. emulates her. Bruce Wayne: It means 'get lost', emo! Desaad: He exhausts me. Mantis: untranslated syllables Desaad: Bring me the Shard. Mantis: untranslated syllables drops a huge, green alien hammer and drags it along as he obeys his brethren. Bruce Wayne: Batson, we could use you. Billy Batson: Y'know, no one ever asks me to help as myself, it's always- Bruce Wayne: Not the time. attempts to summon his alter-ego Shazam. Instead of him coming out easily, the most that happens is that Billy sparks with electricity. Bruce Wayne: It's been a while. Good to have you. Billy Batson: I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man. Bruce Wayne:: Well, where is he? Billy Batson: I don't know. He's having a thing, I think. Bruce Wayne: There's no time for a thing. Billy Batson: Yeah, no shit. Bruce Wayne: at the approaching Mantis That's the thing right there. Let's go. gives out a loud grunt but fails to release Shazam. Zatanna stares at Bruce and Billy in disbelief. Bruce Wayne: at Zatanna You're embarrassing me in front of the wizards. Billy Batson: Bruce, I'm sorry. Stammers Either I can't or he won't-- Bruce Wayne: It's okay. No shame in standing down. Bobo Keep an eye on him. Thank you. Bobo: Will do. Billy Batson: Aw, frick, man. Mantis approaches the team, Bruce dons his nanotech Bat-Suit in the space of three steps. He grows a shield on one arm to protect himself, then grows a set of blasters that easily throw Mantis back to Desaad, who gestures and deflects his massive companion into some cars. Billy Batson: What the frick is that? Bruce Wayne: Nanotechnology. Like it? A little someth-- creates a spike of concrete that throws Batman far up, then proceeds to attack the rest of the team with uprooted trees and other debris. Bobo summons a shield of magic. Zatanna: Mr. Batson, if your electric friend won't be joining us... teleports Billy to a nearby park along with half a taxi. Batman returns and joins the fight, pushing a car thrown by Desaad back at him. Desaad cuts it in half and lets the pieces fly past him, untouched. Bruce Wayne: Get the Shard out of here, now. Zatanna: It stays with me. Bruce Wayne: Exactly. Bye. flies through Desaad's obstacle course but is cut short by Mantis' hammer, sending him through a building and into the park at high speed, plowing into the ground and fetching up against a tree. Billy Batson: over to Batman Bruce, you okay? How we doing? Good? Bad? Bruce Wayne: We're not doing so hot. Do you plan on helping out? Billy Batson: I'm trying. He's not coming out. arrives at the park and throws his hammer at Billy and Batman. '' '''Bruce Wayne:' Hammer. Billy out of the way. throws an electric Batarang, which deflects off of Mantis' shield, slicing down trees before it returns to Bruce. Billy barely evades one. Billy Batson: out from under the branches. Desperate and confused Shazam! Come on, work! What are you doing to me? slapping himself multiple times Come out! Come out! Come out! Shazam: temporarily turns into Shazam. No! falls back exhausted into his tree. Billy Batson: What do you mean, "no"?! is knocked down by Mantis, who is about to deliver a decisive blow, but the alien's hammer is easily caught by Flash. Barry Allen: Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Wayne? Bruce Wayne: Kid, where'd you come from? Barry Allen: Field trip to MoMA. grabs Flash and throws him away. Barry Allen: What is this guy's problem, Mr. Wayne? Bruce Wayne: He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a magician. and Zatanna fight Desaad. Desaad rips a pothole from the ground and splits it into a flurry of metal spikes. He sends them towards Bobo and Zatanna. The two make portals and boomerang them back towards Desaad. Desaad expertly dodges nearly all of them, but one spike still hits his head, creating a cut. Angered, he uses a broken fire hydrant's water stream to knock Bobo back several meters, rendering him unconscious. snaps a whip of magical energy to bind Desaad's hands and yanks, but Desaad flies forward with the pull and pins Zatanna upside-down against a building, using the bricks to trap her. Desaad: Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children. tries to grab the Ruby containing the Shard but jerks back when it burns his hand. Zatanna: It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable. Desaad: Vehemently Then I'll take it off your corpse. pulls Zatanna away from the building and throws her to the ground. Zatanna starts the gestures to use the Ruby of Life, but utility cables first pin her arms, interrupting the spell and deactivating the Ruby, while another cable winds around her torso, swiftly tightening around her throat. Zatanna: ''' You can't remove... a dead man's spell... that easily. '''Desaad: You'll only wish you were dead. falls unconscious and to the ground; Desaad raises a portion of street pavement to use as a carrier, but Bobo comes in at the last minute and telekinetically takes her away. NO! Bruce Wayne: fighting Mantis, as Zatanna passes through the park. Kid, that's the magician. Get on it. Barry Allen: On it! Flash chases Desaad, floating speedily and upright on a small platform of burbling debris leaving a deep rut in the streets, who in turn chases Zatanna and Bobo through New York; Desaad attacks him, throwing a Big Belly Burger sign at Flash to be rid of him. Barry Allen: himself Not cool! bends all the utility poles in the path of Bobo, finally snagging him and ripping him from Zatanna. He lands on the ground, clearly worried. Bobo: No...! catches Zatanna before she hits the pavement, but before he can get away with the unconscious magician, a cone of red light starts pulling her inexorably upwards. Flash tries to run downwards through the air, but Desaad shoots a dagger at him, sending Zatanna, Bobo and the teenager on their way to his ship. Barry Allen: Uhhh, Mr. Wayne? I'm being beamed up! Bruce Wayne: Hang on, kid. hammer doubles as a claw, pinning Batman to the ground and shorting his suit. As Mantis jumps towards Batman, blades ready to end this fight, he is sent through a portal instead. The alien turns and leaps to return the same way, but Bobo closes it rapidly -- only Mantis' severed hand makes it back to the park. Billy kicks the hand away with a noise of disgust. Bruce Wayne: shakes himself free of Mantis' weapon, now powerless. Bobo, you're invited to my wedding. activated thrusters on his feet and begins to fly towards the large ship Boost the thrusters, ORACLE. Bat's foot thrusters morph together into a single larger jet and increase his speed considerably. walks towards the controls of the ship, Zatanna's unconscious body floating face-down behind him, and prepares to leave Earth's atmosphere. Bruce Wayne: in pursuit of the ship and his protege. Unlock 56-O. pod launches from the upstate Hall of Justice and curves up to the accelerating circular ship. Barry, let go. I'm gonna catch you. Barry Allen: But you said save the magician! gasping from lack of oxygen, pulls off his mask I can't breathe! Bruce Wayne: You're too high up. You're running out of air. Barry Allen: Yeah! That makes sense. passes out, free-falling, but not for long before the pod reaches him. It attaches itself to him, becoming a nanotech version of the Flash's New 52 suit. Now being able to breathe, Flash lands on a bottom part of the ship, standing up heroically. Barry Allen: Mr. Wayne, it smells like a new car in here! Bruce Wayne: Bye, kid. ORACLE, activate parachute. ORACLE: Yep. [A large parachute extends from the new suit, making Flash trip up and seemingly fall off.] Barry Allen: OH, COME ON! latches onto the hull and cuts a hole to board the ship, looking for wherever Zatanna and Desaad went. ORACLE: There is an incoming call from Ms. Kyle. Selina Kyle: heavily worried Bruce? Oh my God, are you all right? What's going on? Bruce Wayne: Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30. Selina Kyle: Why? Bruce Wayne: looking at the ship around him I, uh... don't think I'll be back for a while. Selina Kyle: Tell me you're not on that ship. Bruce Wayne: Yeah. Selina Kyle: God, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship. Bruce Wayne: Honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say. Selina Kyle: Come back here, Tony. I swear to God…. Bruce Wayne: Selina, I- Selina Kyle: Come back here right now! Come back! I'm p- ORACLE: The call is being lost. is revealed to have managed to stay on the ship, phasing his parachute from his suit, and clambers inside a slowly-closing chamber. Barry Allen: Oh my God! [Looks at the rapidly-receding planet behind him] I should have stayed on the bus... hands engaged in the ship's steering mechanism, accelerates into hyperspace. back in New York finds Bruce's flip-phone in the debris on the street and picks it up thoughtfully. Bobo opens up a portal to the ship. Billy Batson: Where you going? Bobo: It is my duty to protect the Ruby. I must follow Zatanna and Bruce, to ensure its protection. What will you do? Billy Batson: [Holding Kent's cell phone] I think I'm gonna make a call. nods in understanding and closes the portal. Batson holds Clark Kent's cell phone and makes a call. The Doom Patrol Returns Furies v Hawkgirl Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:DC Comics Category:Shade's Cinematic Universes Category:Films Category:Transcripts